Supposed to Be
by GrandTheftPanic
Summary: V isn't dead, He shows up a month before Evey and Finch's wedding. o/s


**A/N:** Ok so this is a collaboration of all four chapters of the previously published story. I don't know quite yet if I'll make it a one shot or if I'll add on. Please read and review. If you do I will love you forever and a day. 3 I will also give cookies to the person who reviews. ^_^

**Warnings: **language and sex . (ooh I said sex o.O)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, They just play around in my stories.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*V's POV*~

I waited until she was gone to get up. Evey, the girl I had loved, was gone out of my life. I hated to do this to her, but it had to be done.

I stepped off the train, threw off the mask, and headed out into the world that had only known me as V, a terrorist.

~*END*~

He was gone. The realization struck her like a blow to the stomach. She doubled over, unable to catch her breath.

"Are you alright? Evey, can you hear me?" asked Finch. Evey nodded, still unable to talk. She stood upright as the spell passed.

"Sorry, Mr. Finch." She said as they resumed walking. Ever since that night when V had died and still managed to blow up Parliament she had been Finch's assistant. She had helped England form a true democracy again. Finch was now up for Prime Minister, but critics were against the fact that he was still a bachelor.

"Evey, how many times do I have to ask you to call me by my first name? I mean, we're getting married in a month." Evey looked at her left hand, the platinum and diamond ring had been in his family for years, and now it served as a reminder to Evey that she had lost the man she loved. She had accepted Finch's proposal on one condition, that he realize she couldn't love him, not in the way he was asking. Finch had accepted that because he needed a wife, and she was available. He didn't love her either, at least that was what he told himself. He reached tentatively out and took Evey's hand, bringing up to his lips and kissing it.

"Eric," Evey said, staring at something in the darkness.

Finch looked up and over to where she was staring. His eyes scanned and then found what she was looking at. A Guy Fawkes mask lay on the ground, and Finch realized what day it was, November 5. He hadn't seen one of those masks for three years, not since that night.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" asked a man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Finch stared at the man; he knew he had seen him before. The man was hidden in shadows, but Finch could see the clothes he wore. Clothed in black from head to toe, the man wore long sleeves and pants even though it was a warm night. "Evey it's a pleasure to see you again." He said.

Evey turned to look at V. Without the mask, V looked different. His face, though disfigured and scarred, was like an angel's to her. She reached up to touch his face, but Finch grabbed her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Evey?" Finch yelled at her and threw her hand away.

V moved quickly and grabbed Finch by the throat, twisting Finch's arm behind his back. "If you ever place hands on Evey again, I will not control my urge to kill you." V released Finch and turned to Evey.

Evey looked into V's eyes and knew what he wanted. She turned to Finch, her hand already free of the platinum shackle. She gave the ring to finch and said, "I'm sorry, I can't marry you." Finch moved toward her and V stepped between them, placing an arm in front of Evey.

"I warned you Mr. Finch, now leave before you do something stupid." Said V.

Finch turned and looked at Evey, his eyes were steely. He picked up the ring that had dropped in the ruckus and turned away. "If this is what you want, please just go, but don't come running back to me." He said as he strode briskly away.

Evey turned to V, "Well, is this what you want?" asked V.

Evey went closer to V and she wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes. "Yes, it is." She said, raising her hand to his face, finally she was touching his face, reveling in the texture of it. V took that hand and kissed her palm, his eyes never leaving hers, then met his lips with hers. Time had no value. V pulled back, his eyes shining with the leftover ecstasy of the kiss. "Tell me, Evey," said V. "Do you like music?" He turned her around, his hands on her waist. "Listen," he whispered into her ear. "Can you hear it?"

Evey strained her ears, but she couldn't hear anything. Then, without warning, the _1812 Overture_ started to play. She turned and looked questioning at V. "I thought they took out the loudspeakers."

"They did… Look." He said Evey saw for the first time a full orchestra in the band pit.

"B-b-but how?" Asked Evey.

"I have people."

"You did this for me?"

"Yes. Now no more questions… Well, maybe just one. May I have this dance?" Asked V as the song changed to the one they had danced to their last night together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evey rolled over. Her hand touched an empty pillow. _Eric must have gone to work early today _she thought and opened her eyes. She was in her room, sunlight streaming through the blinds. _That was __the best dream I've had for years. _She raised her hands to push back her hair and noticed something off. She couldn't put her finger on it, then it hit her, her ring was gone. Then the events of last night came back: the strange man who was V, the dance.

She got up quickly and ran to the kitchen. There was no one there—not even a note. Evey sat down at the table, eyes filling up with tears, some spilling down her cheeks.

Evey felt arms wrap around her. "Do you like it?" V whispered into her ear. She looked up. On the table were dozens of roses, scarlet carsons to be exact. V kissed her tears away gently touching her lips with his. "Please, Evey, say something, my love."

Evey turned and wrapped her arms around him. "They're so beautiful, the most beautiful thing you could have given me. Well, second most beautiful."

V held her tighter. "And what would the most beautiful thing be?"

"You coming back to me." She looked up at him, her eyes still bright with tears. "I died everyday I thought you were gone forever. I wished my body had been in that train with yours."

V kissed her tenderly. "I died knowing I was hurting you. I promise that I will never leave you again. Not while I have life in this body." He knelt in front of her. "Evey Hammond, will you be forever mine? Will you let me be forever yours? Will you marry me?" Evey looked down, and in his hand was a diamond ring. She nodded, and he placed it on her left hand. He kissed her and held her close. "I love you."

"I…" She broke off as Finch burst through the door.

"I've just come to…" he broke off as he saw the ring on her finger. "Didn't take you very long to move on, now did it?" he said bitterly. He looked up and finally saw V's face. His own face lost color, but he quickly recovered. "You left me for some freak with a burned body?"

Evey squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. "He's twice the man you could ever hope to be." She said calmly. "He would never think of putting a hand on me except in a loving gesture."

Finch's color deepened. "I never struck you."

"No, but you threatened enough."

V looked at her in alarm. "He threatened to strike you?"

Evey nodded and V stepped forward threateningly. Finch stepped back and held his hands up. "I didn't come looking for a fight. I just wanted to come get my things."

Evey moved closer to V and put her hand in his. "That's ok, we're leaving."

"Oh, where to?"

Evey smiled. "The Shadow Gallery."

V grinned. "That we are. And now, my love let us go for our home awaits." and they left, leaving Finch alone brooding.

When they got to the Shadow Gallery, V paused. "It's so nice to be coming home with you. It's been too long, love."

Evey looked up at him. "That it has. I haven't been back except for once."

"Why not?"

"It felt wrong without you."

V opened the door and picked Evey up, carrying her over the threshold. He walked into the bedroom he had used and set her on the bed gently. He lay himself over her and brushed his lips over hers. Evey sighed and deepened the kiss, but V drew away before they could go farther.

"I think, perhaps, we should wait."

"Why?"

"I don't want to rush. Let's wait until we're married."

"Your ring is on my finger and you just carried me over the threshold into our home. We are married in everything but law, and that takes too long." She kissed him. "I've waited too long. I've wanted this since we met. Make love to me, V."

V kissed her. "I want to, so bad."

Evey wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her. "Then do it. " She kissed him hard.

V kissed her back as his control snapped. He drew back and took off her shirt. He kissed her neck then too a breast in his mouth. Evey moaned as he took her mouth again, his hands where his mouth just left. She ran her hands down his chest and to the waistband of his jeans. His breath caught as she unbuttoned them and ran a hand over his erection.

V pulled away and took off his clothes then took off Evey's. He lay down beside her, and stroked her body. He gently trailed his fingers up her thigh and into the wet warmth between her legs. Evey whimpered, and V placed himself over her, spreading her legs.

He entered her slowly, but Evey still cried out as he moved in her. He paused and kissed her tenderly, moving more gently. Evey wrapped her legs around him and he started to move faster. He moaned loudly as he felt Evey pulse around him and heard her cry out in orgasm. He came and laid down beside her, kissing her, a sheen of sweat on their bodies.

Evey looked at him. "I love you."

V pulled her closer to him and looked down. "I didn't realize you were a virgin."

Evey glanced at the blood. "I didn't think it would have mattered."

V kissed the top of her head. "I would have taken it slower, tried to pleasure u more."

"You did pleasure me." She said as she slowly moved her hand up and down his chest.

V groaned. "I want you even more now." Evey moved her legs, then winced. "My love, I'm sorry. I should have been gentler."

Evey shook her head. "It was the best sexual experience in my life."

V chuckled. "I suppose that's true."

Evey sighed and shivered. V covered her with a blanket and wrapped his arms tighter around her, and in less than five minutes, both were asleep.


End file.
